


Bad Puppy

by BookGirlFan



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Bad puppy!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wes blinked the water out of his eyes, droplets running down his face and into his mouth, fallen open with surprise. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Puppy

"Bad puppy!" 

Wes blinked the water out of his eyes, droplets running down his face and into his mouth, fallen open with surprise. 

"Connor, what was that?" Mikaela glared at Connor, who was curled on the lounge, still holding the small spray bottle. 

Connor just smirked, placing the bottle down on the table. "If you want a dog to stop something, you spray it in the face with water." 

"So, what, you're calling Wes a dog now?" 

"Look, we all know the Puppy keeps sneaking out," Connor glanced around at the others, daring them to disagree. "This is just a way to stop him." 

"He's right," Laurel chimed in from her seat across the room. She turned to look at Wes. "You do keep sneaking out." 

Wes finally recovered from his surprise. "That doesn't mean you can spray me with water!" He wiped off the remaining water with his sleeve and started for the door again, to be met with another squirt of water to the face. He stopped in his tracks, blinking with surprise, then glared at Connor. 

Connor returned his gaze, smirk wider than before. "Bad puppy." 

Laurel began to laugh. "Your face!" She choked through her giggles. "You were totally not expecting that." 

Almost against her will, a corner of Mikaela's mouth tilted up. Wes noticed, turning to her. "You too?" 

Mikaela looked away, smile starting to form. "It was pretty funny." 

Any reply Wes might have made was cut off by Annalise coming into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked one eyebrow raising as she took them in. Laurel's laughter cut out and Mikaela's smile disappeared as all four of them shook their heads. "Good. I wouldn't want you to think you could _play around_ while we have a case." They all ducked their heads. "Alright people, you have two hours to find me an alibi. Get to work!" 

Even as she was speaking, the four students grabbed books and case files, looking through them to try and put together an alibi for their latest case. Seeing them all busy, she nodded slightly, then turned to leave. She turned back to them for a moment, just long enough to say, "And Mr Walsh? No more playing with the Puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> Written at nearly midnight, with no editing. Hopefully it didn't suffer too badly, but I needed a remedy for all the despair.


End file.
